Véritable toi
by Oxytreza
Summary: je veux te voir. Voir le véritable toi. Celui que tu caches derrière ces trois anneaux métalliques.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : …/Dort sur sa table, un peu de bave coule sur le clavier/

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kazuya Minekura…Je vous aime…Mais laissez nous vos personnages…Ah non, celui-là, j'en veux pas /Balance Chin Yi-So à la poubelle/

Sinon, veuillez situer ce moment le soir du jour où Hakkai à retirer ses contrôleurs la 1ère fois dans l'anime mais la deuxième dans le manga…

Tout le monde : Rien compris.

Grml…Bon quand il les enlève chez Homura, face à la horde de monstres immortels, dans l'anime. C'est clair ?

Véritable toi

Chapitre 1 : « Comment tu es ? »

« Tu as enlevé tes contrôleurs, aujourd'hui… »

Hakkai relève la tête, la tourne vers la fenêtre.

Gojyo clope accoudé au cadre, la fumée de sa cigarette s'envolant paresseusement dans l'air de la nuit estivale.

Le brun rebaisse les yeux.

« Oui.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Ça fait quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben…Ça fait longtemps que tu ne les avais pas enlevés, vrai ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Hakkai a un sourire ténu qui fait frémir ses lèvres.

« Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Gojyo se retourne, les deux coudes sur le cadre de la fenêtre, cigarette coincée entre les doigts de sa main droite.

Il jauge Hakkai de son regard grenat.

Il sourit également, un sourire de prédateur.

« Je t'ai jamais vu sans.

-Tu ne manque pas grand-chose.

-J'ai l'impression que si. »

Hakkai retient une fraction de seconde sa respiration. Il tente de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Un silence. Le sourire de Gojyo s'élargit dans la pénombre grandissante.

Hakkai pressent le pire.

« Comment tu es ? Sans. »

Les mains du brun ont un tremblement incontrôlé et le livre qu'elle tenait glisse sur le dessus du lit.

« Quelle importance ?

-Je veux savoir.

-C'est idiot.

-Pas pour moi.

-Tu sais à quoi ressemblent les monstres.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Hakkai relève la tête et comprime ses mains entre ses cuisses. Gojyo le fixe par-dessus sa clope. Il regarde son ami de plus en plus en proie à un trouble apparent, soupire, puis lance finalement : « Tu n'es pas tout à fait un monstre. Tu es différent. Tu es toi. »

L'ex-humain le regarde furtivement.

« Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

Gojyo se rapproche, s'assoit sur le lit et souffle un peu de fumée. Il posa sa main de l'autre côté des jambes étendues du brun. Celui-ci jette un regard en biais à son ami et un sourire crispé se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Pas toi.

-… » Gojyo le regarde de trois quarts arrière, il cherche le sens de ces mots. Puis hausse les épaules, continues sur sa lancée.

« Enlève-les.

-Non.

-S'il te plait ?

-Ha ha ha…Non, Gojyo. Non. » Le tabou s'allonge sur le ventre, parallèle à son compagnon qui se tend un peu plus.

« Je veux tevoir.

-Tu me vois.

-Non. Je veux _te_ voir. »

Hakkai reste interdit. Il regarde le plafond.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? » Les mots sont plus durs qu'il ne le voulait. Les yeux du métis s'assombrirent.

« Oui. »

De nouveau un silence.

Hakkai repris son livre, marqua sa page et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Gojyo interpréta ce geste comme une acceptation à sa demande.

Il redresse à demi, sur les coudes, et fixe le brun comme s'il allait les enlever, là, tout de suite.

Il n'en fait rien, le métis semble déçu.

Le brun a un petit rire.

« Non, Gojyo… »

Le tabou le fixa par-dessus sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans un cendrier proche et se redressa complètement, les mains de chaque côté des hanches d'Hakkai, celui-ci assis bien droit contre la tête du lit.

Une fois leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement, Gojyo articula, détachant chaque syllabe pour les faire mieux éclater au visage qui pâlissait de secondes en secondes de son vis-à-vis : « Comment tu es. »

À suivre…

En fait, c'est idiot d'écrire « à suivre » alors qu'il y a déjà marqué « chapitre 1 »…

Enfin, bref ! J'avoue tout, je me suis inspirée de la situation de base de la fic « Un millier de feuilles » de la génialissime Homnyo Seagull.


	2. Chapter 2

Véritable toi

Chapitre 2 : Toi

« Non, Gojyo… » Murmura une énième fois Hakkai, posant bien à plat ses deux mains sur les épaules du métis pour mieux le repousser.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea, se pencha de nouveau vers son ami.

« Je veux savoir, Hakkai. Je me vante de te connaître le mieux d'entre tous, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Je veux _te _voir _toi_ pour te connaître réellement. »

Le brun frissonna.

Il planta ses deux émeraudes dans les deux rubis de Gojyo avant de murmurer en un souffle : « Non. »

Le souffle aurait pu expirer sur les lèvres entrouvertes, mais il n'en fut rien.

Gojyo captura ce souffle.

Hakkai resta saisi.

Ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement sur les épaules de l'autre homme mais sans le repousser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gojyo eut un sourire avant de murmurer contre la bouche de son ami (ou un peu plus que ça à présent…) : « Laisse-moi _te_ voir. »

Et disant ceci, sa main glissa jusqu'à l'oreille droite du brun, effleurant les trois anneaux glacés.

Hakkai frissonna encore plus brusquement que précédemment.

« Pourquoi ?

-Hakkai… »

Cette supplication transperça l'interpellé qui poussa un très léger gémissement.

Il ne savait plus que faire.

Les doigts de Gojyo se refermèrent sur le premier anneau.

Non, décidément, Hakkai ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Il lança ses bras autour du cou du tabou pour l'attirer dans un long baiser passionné, peut-être un peu faux, désireux de détourner l'attention du Don Juan.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, participant même, mais il ne lâcha pas l'oreille de l'ex-professeur.

Il attrapa le poignet du demi-yôkai pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

Les doigts de Gojyo se resserrèrent un peu plus.

Et avant même qu'Hakkai réalise ce qu'il était en train de se passer, le premier anneau tomba sur le couvre-lit.

Puis le deuxième.

Puis le troisième.

Les yeux d'Hakkai s'agrandirent soudainement, et, mouvement de réflexe, projeta ses mains griffues devant son visage.

Gojyo le fixa, ou du moins fixa l'arrière des deux paumes posées à plat sur l'objet de sa curiosité.

Il y eut un temps où l'on entendait juste la respiration sifflante et précipitée du brun.

« Hakkai… »

Doucement, délicatement, gentiment, Gojyo saisit les poignets (Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien étaient-ils réellement plus diaphanes que lorsque le brun était humain ?) et tenta d'écarter les mains.

« Non ! Gojyo…S'il te plait… »

Sans répondre, le métis forcit un peu plus le geste.

« Gojyo… »

Encore un peu plus fort…

« Gojyo… ! »

Les mains s'écartaient lentement mais sûrement.

Et finalement, le tabou réussit à plaquer les deux bras de son ami au matelas.

Hakkai détourna promptement la tête, geste inutile, mais avec ces paroles qui déchirèrent presque le cœur du métis : « NE ME REGARDE PAS ! »

Un silence.

La respiration du monstre était de plus en plus haletante. Gojyo regarda son profil, les cheveux avaient glissé le long de la joue, dissimulant partiellement les traits.

Précautionneusement, le métis décolla ses doigts du poignet droit de son vis-à-vis, un par un, prêt à parer si jamais l'homme tentait de l'attaquer (Il ne savait pas s'il devenait aussi violent et incontrôlable de Gokû.)

Pas de réaction.

Lentement, Gojyo tendit la main, effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

Les doigts remontèrent, écartèrent les cheveux foncés.

Des feuilles.

De longues colonnes de feuilles identiques, bien rangées et ordonnées, le tout serpentant avec une sorte de paresse, tel un reptile bien repu, sur la peau de porcelaine d'Hakkai.

Celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête détournée, fixant de ses iris fendus d'une pupille rétractée le panneau de bois du côté de la table de nuit.

Il sentit une main se glisser sous son menton, le forcer à redresser la tête. Il tenta de résister, mais l'entêtement de Gojyo semblait lui donner de la force.

Il se sentit faiblir et ses yeux rejoignirent ceux de son compagnon.

Un long silence s'installa.

Gojyo le fixait, ses yeux de braises glissant le long des colonnades feuillues, remontant vers les cheveux, plus long dans la nuque et achevant sur les yeux verts aux pupilles fendues.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres serrées du tabou.

Hakkai tenta de détourner la tête de nouveau, mais il était bien tenu par le menton.

« C'est toi. »

Hakkai tressaillit.

Non, ce n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il gigota sous échapper à l'emprise du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui resserra sa poigne.

« Non, Gojyo. Je ne veux pas.

-Pourtant…C'est bien toi.

-Non. Gojyo, c'est Gono.

-…

-Tu préfères Hakkai ou Gono ? » Le tabou relâcha le menton de son vis-à-vis et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à effleurer de sa bouche celle du monstre.

« C'est vrai, je préfère Hakkai. Mais ça…Ce n'est pas Gono. C'est l'autre Hakkai. La facette qui te complète et qui montre le vrai toi.

-« Ça »…

-Oui.

-Tu es content de l'avoir vu ?

-Oui. »

Les bouches se touchèrent, se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Je _t_'ai vu. »

Hakkai ferma les yeux, comme si cela allait faire disparaître sa forme de monstre. Il tâtonna le matelas afin de retrouver ses contrôleurs, mais la main du tabou l'en empêcha, tandis que sa tête se posait sur sa poitrine.

« Non. Reste un peu comme ça.

-Hein ?

-S'il te plait. »

Le brun se tut et relâcha les anneaux qui glissèrent du lit et tombèrent au sol dans un tintement métallique et glacé.

Gojyo soupira d'aise, les cheveux dispersés en arabesques cramoisies sur le tee-shirt blanc de l'ancien humain.

« Gojyo…

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que…

-…

-Est-ce que…Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi as-tu voulu tout ça ? Je veux dire, _réellement_ ? »

Le tabou tira une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma en regardant la main tatouée de feuilles et aux ongles griffus posée près de sa tête.

Il souffla quelques ronds avant de répondre : « Peut-être parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Un rire ténu lui répondit.

« Tu peux rigoler, toi…C'est étrange comme sentiment…Et grisant aussi. Mais surtout, je voulais tout savoir de toi. Tout sur tout. Des apparences les plus générales aux détails…Les plus intimes. »

Il avait dit ces trois derniers mots en relevant la tête afin de croiser le regard de son compagnon, mais celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Seul un tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche témoignait qu'il était troublé par la phrase de son ami.

« C'est drôle…

-Mh ?

-Tu ne perds pas le contrôle de toi-même quand tu es en monstre.

-Parce que je suis calme, actuellement. Mais généralement, oui, je sais me contenir un minimum…

-Pas comme le crétin de singe.

-Ha ha… »

Le demi-yôkai enfonça de nouveau son visage dans le tissu du vêtement du brun avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il y eu un silence.

Ce que ne savait pas Gojyo, c'était l'effort immense qu'Hakkai fournissait pour rester calme et immobile. Il savait que s'il bougeait ou s'excitait de trop, il pouvait devenir dangereux.

Oui, il avait encore de la volonté sous cette forme, mais c'était avec difficulté qu'il retenait ses pulsions meurtrières.

Il avait hâte de récupérer ses contrôleurs et redevenir le Hakkai souriant, le Hakkai et ses « Maa maa » quotidiens, le Hakkai vide, le Hakkai au regard empoisonné de remord.

Mais Gojyo ne semblait pas cet avis.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait deviner à sa main qui se glissa prestement sous le tee-shirt du brun.

Celui-ci tressaillit et agrippa le poignet de son compagnon.

Là, il ne pouvait pas laisser dégénérer la situation.

Pas comme ça.

Pas sous cette forme.

Gojyo leva la tête, lui lançant un regard qui lui disait : « Ne me retiens pas. »

Hakkai serra un peu plus le poignet. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le lui briser.

« Non, Gojyo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas comme ça. Pas comme _ça_.

-Justement.

-Justement quoi ?

-Je te veux entièrement. Alors laisse-moi te prendre entièrement.

-Tu peux m'avoir entièrement. Mais laisse-moi remettre mes anneaux.

-Non. Ce n'est pas entièrement.

-Gojyo… » L'autre main du monstre alla se crisper dans le dos du métis.

« Je veux bien me donner à toi. Mais, s'il te plait, pas sous cette forme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse valable, ça. » Reprocha le demi-sang avec un air dubitatif, se soulevant à demi sur les coudes.

« Ça m'est égal. Pas comme ça. » Répéta le brun en serrant de nouveau sa poigne.

Gojyo le fixa, puis se redressa brusquement, embrassant avec ferveur son ami.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

S'il se laissait faire, il allait peut-être…

« Je pourrais te tuer, Gojyo. Je ne veux pas ça. Surtout pas.

-Mourir en te faisant l'amour serait une mort sublime…

-Gojyo !

-Ha ha ha… »

La main du métis alla se glisser dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon.

« Hakkai…

-Non. Gojyo. Non. »

À suivre…

Je sais, c'est une fin de chapitre assez bizarre. Mais je voulais séparer le lemon du reste. AAH, mais calmez-vous bon sang ! Cessez de sauter dans tous les coins ! Oui, il y aura un lemon ! Calmez-vous ! D'ailleurs, je préfère vous avertir immédiatement : il sera un peu spécial…Hum…Enfin, comment m'expliquer sans vous dévoiler…

Et bien je ne vous explique pas /Tire la langue/

Bien, maintenant, commence un loooongue note de chapitre (je sais, ça vous fait ch).

J'ai dit que Hakkai en monstre avait les yeux verts, mais à vrai dire, lors du visionnage d'une amv italienne sur Youtube, j'ai vu (furtivement, certes) des scans de reload, au moment où Hakkai retire pour la seconde fois ses contrôleurs (je sais que cette fois ci, Gojyo est présent, c'est pourquoi dans ma fic, je me suis basée sur l'anime.) et là…Un plan : on voit ses yeux en gros (KYAAAAAAH !) et apparemment, il les a vairons : un œil humain et un œil de monstre. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Que celles ou ceux qui ont lu les scans me renseignent !

Un autre point a attiré mon attention : à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Hakkai est blessé et Gojyo nous fait une véritable scène, hurle, et Hakkai se contente de lui répondre, allongé sur le sol, un léger sourire aux lèvres (GRAAAAH, HAKKAI, ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE COMME CA !)

Muah ha ha, preuve évidente de leur relation…Les scans étant en italien, et ne faisant pas italien, je n'ai pas pu lire. 'faudrait que je la retrouve, cette amv, pour essayer quand même de voir un peu mieux…(Maintenant, quitte à la retrouver…)

Autre point que je tiens à éclaircir : nous sommes relativement mal renseignés sur l'état d'Hakkai lorsqu'il en est en monstre (Et ceux qui lisent les scans, SILENCE ! J'vous hais…/Ne trouve pas de scans en français ou anglais…Ni aucun, en fait, d'ailleurs…/) mais je pense (ou du moins j'ose penser) qu'il est beaucoup plus…Beaucoup moins…Enfin, bref, il n'est pas comme Gokû.

Mais avec de petites pulsions tout de même (Je cite : « Si tu reste à côté de moi…Je risque de te tuer. » Hakkai to Gokû, vol 7)

Bon, rassurez-vous, j'arrête de blablater pour rien. Place à la suite, et aux reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Véritable toi

Chapitre 3 : J'aime ce que tu es

Gojyo se redressa entièrement, s'assit sur le bassin de son ami, attrapant de ses mains ses poignets.

Une lueur de terreur, et presque de haine, glissa dans les iris verts.

Il se débattit, essayant en vain d'échapper à la poigne du tabou.

« Gojy… ! »

La bouche du métis l'avait coupé en plein élan, en profitant pour inviter sa langue dans leur échange.

Le monstre se figea, yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque Gojyo le relâcha, il resta immobile, et le tabou le rallongea sur le matelas, avant de remettre ses mains amoureuses sous son haut.

« Gojyo… »

Soudain, Hakkai leva les mains et retira le bandeau du tabou. Il le glissa autour de ses mains et les présentèrent, poignets joint, à son ami.

« S'il te plait, Gojyo.

-T'es dingue…Je veux pas faire ça.

-S'il te plait.

-Non. J'ai pas ce genre de tendance.

-Moi non plus. Mais si je reste sans attaches, je pourrais _vraiment_ te tuer.

-Ça m'est égal.

-Pas moi. J'en mourrais.

-… » Le tabou regarda longuement son compagnon. Puis il se résigna avec un soupir, tendit les mains et noua son bandeau autour des fragiles poignets du monstre, les liant ensemble. Hakkai remonta le tout vers la tête du lit, Gojyo défit sa ceinture, la tira d'un coup sec. Le cuir claqua lorsqu'il glissa hors du dernier passant et le tabou resta un moment immobile.

« Gojyo…

-Ouais, je sais…T'inquiète, je vais le faire. » Et il boucla la ceinture autour de la barre de la tête de lit, l'attachant avec les mains du brun.

Les doigts du demi-sang redescendirent en effleurant la peau pâle de son ami, s'arrêtèrent sur les joues.

« Gojyo…Mes yeux…

-…Non, ça je ne veux pas…

-Gojyo…Fais-le…Jusqu'au bout. »

Le tabou soupira, ses doigts remontèrent sur le front du brun, retira de l'autre main le monocle pour le poser sur la table de nuit et descendit le bandeau vert sur ses yeux assortis.

Il caressa les lèvres entrouvertes, dévoilant ainsi des crocs aiguisés, prêts à déchiqueter la chair s'il le fallait.

Il déposa un doux baiser dessus, tirant un soupir au brun.

« Gojyo…

-Non, arrête tes conneries ! »

Le monstre ne répondit pas, se contenta d'avoir un faible sourire.

Le métis poussa un long, très long soupir.

Il se redressa, descendit du lit et alla chercher dans un sac (prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Hakuryu) un mouchoir en tissus.

Il revint avec, se rassit sur son partenaire et le bâillonna de manière à pouvoir encore l'embrasser mais sans se faire mordre.

Le monstre parut soulagé.

Gojyo reglissa ses mains sous le vêtement du brun, le remonta jusqu'à ses aisselles avec des gestes presque tremblants.

Hakkai le sentit et, oh ! comme il avait envie de réconforter ces mains, les guider sur son corps, les emmener là où il était le plus sensible ! Il se mordit comme il put la lèvre inférieure et un gémissement surpris s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque les doigts du tabou le caressèrent sensuellement dans son pantalon.

Gojyo eut un sourire et embrassa la poitrine de son futur amant, parfois donnant d'éphémères coups de langues, arrachant d'autres gémissements qui se transformaient en râles lorsque ses dents s'invitaient à leur tour.

La chaleur montait avec le désir dans la pièce, et Gojyo sentit bientôt qu'il était trop serré dans son pantalon. Il pressa son bassin contre celui de son partenaire et s'aperçut qu'apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Sans mot, il se redressa et déboucla la ceinture du brun qui frissonna, se cambrant même un peu, un grognement sourd grondant sans sa gorge.

Le tabou retira le pantalon, puis le boxer.

Il examina longuement les cuisses blanches parcourues des mêmes feuilles.

De son doigt, il suivit leur tracé, prenant de préférence les chemins qui se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur des jambes.

Hakkai émit un râle d'impatience alors que le tabou effleurait juste son entrejambe.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et laissant courir son regard cramoisi sur tout le corps de son ami.

Toutes ces feuilles…

Gojyo se promit de les compter, un jour.

En attendant, il se contenta de les suivre à la trace de sa langue, tirant des manifestations rauques de plaisir au brun.

Puis sa tête descendit lentement entre les cuisses de porcelaine.

D'une langue mutine, il lécha puis pris entièrement en bouche la virilité de son amant qui poussa un « HUMPF ! » de surprise et de plaisir.

Hakkai sentait que son esprit et toute sa présence, son contrôle mental partaient en même temps que son fluide lorsqu'il se libéra dans la bouche de Gojyo.

Gono prenait le dessus.

Sous le bandeau, il ferma de toutes ses forces ses paupières, se concentrant sur autre chose que la bouche qui remontait le long de son torse pour embrasser ses lèvres à demi-baillonées.

Se concentrant sur autre chose que le bassin qui rejoignait le sien, le ventre frottant contre le sien.

Se concentrant sur autre chose que ce corps étranger qui s'introduisit en lui sans brutalité, certes, mais sans douceur non plus.

Il se cambra néanmoins, tandis que la bête qu'il renfermait en lui se léchait les lèvres, impatiente de sortir, de prendre possession de son maître.

Il gronda, faisant comprendre au tabou qu'il lui faisait mal.

Les coups de hanches ralentirent, se firent plus doux, des mains lui caressèrent les joues.

Il se détendit, et dans son monde de pénombre, il put enfin ressentir du plaisir, un plaisir insidieux qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale en puissantes vagues brûlantes, ç'en était presque douloureux.

Il se mordit de nouveau comme il put les lèvres avant de grogner une marque de satisfaction. Les coups de bassin redevinrent rapides, il entendait le tabou gémir, presque des cris.

Sous son bâillon, il eut un sourire carnassier.

Gojyo remarqua les coins de la bouche de son amant s'étirer vers le haut et se penchant en avant, il lui demanda en murmurant au creux de l'oreille s'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Le monstre répondit par un hochement de tête et un léger gémissement.

Le métis n'avait aucune idée s'il était face à son Hakkai, ou à un Hakkai qu'il ne connaissait pas, une créature aussi dangereuse que Gokû, à sa manière.

Il posa ses mains sur les poignets du brun qui tressaillit et les entoura de ses doigts tremblants. Ses coups de bassin augmentèrent, le plaisir avec.

Les jambes du brun se nouèrent presque violemment dans son dos, le serrant de toutes ses forces, manquant de lui briser le dos.

Il grogna.

Le monstre eut une sorte de ricanement qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un râle de plaisir.

Gojyo se sentait partir de plus en plus. Il posa ses deux mains à plat de chaque côté de son amant et augmenta encore ses mouvements, les faisant plus profonds, plus puissants. Le brun poussa un borgonyme inarticulé, près de la jouissance lui aussi.

Ses jambes se serrèrent un peu plus, tirant un autre grognement à son amant.

Ses mains se fermaient presque convulsivement, s'écorchant les paumes de ses ongles pointus.

Il voulait les planter dans les épaules du tabou pour le forcer à aller encore plus vite, encore plus fort, mais les liens et la ceinture qui le retenait attaché au lit tinrent bon.

Soudain, Gojyo lui arracha son bâillon et l'embrassa avec toute la fièvre du désir contenu jusque-là.

Les dents pointues du monstre lui mordirent brusquement la langue et les lèvres, du sang coula le long de leurs mentons, mais le tabou ne rompit pas l'échange. Puis la langue du brun vint caresser les endroits écorchés, comme pour se faire pardonner, avant qu'il ne le morde de nouveau.

Ce fut un long, étrange, sanglant baiser, moitié tendresse moitié violence qu'ils échangèrent jusqu'à ce que le métis ne le rompe, rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il se libéra en un cri rauque, bientôt suivit du monstre qui ne se priva pas pour faire savoir qu'il jouissait avec force, plantant ses crocs dans la chair du cou de son amant, buvant avidement, tel un vampire le liquide écarlate qui coulait, étouffant ainsi un long cri de plaisir.

Gojyo, essoufflé, retomba sur le torse du brun, se passant une main dans son cou meurtri pour compresser les plaies qui continuaient de couler.

Il y eut un silence où seul le bruit de leurs respirations irrégulières se fit entendre.

Puis Gojyo voulut retirer le bandeau qui aveuglait et les liens qui emprisonnaient l'ancien humain.

Hakkai repris le dessus.

Il détourna le visage et montra de sa tête le sol, où se trouvaient ses contrôleurs.

Le demi-sang se pencha, les ramassa.

Hakkai, toujours plongé dans le noir, sentit enfin la fraîcheur glacée mais rassurante de ses anneaux sur son pavillon.

Il sentit le monstre le quitter tout doucement.

Gojyo observa les feuilles s'estomper, les cheveux raccourcir, les oreilles s'arrondirent, les ongles rétrécirent et les crocs redevenir des canines normales.

Il fixa encore un moment son amant qui reprenait peu à peu souffle.

Puis il retira tout doucement le bandeau.

Hakkai plissa légèrement les yeux quand la lumière lui agressa la rétine.

Il regarda le visage de son amant, qui affichait un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

Gentiment, Gojyo embrassa Hakkai qui poussa un soupir et participa au baiser tout aussi tendrement.

Il ferma les yeux et senti les mains du métis déboucler sa ceinture, dénouer son bandeau, prendre les poignets du brun entre ses mains et les ramener entre leurs deux poitrines, toujours en l'embrassant.

Que c'était bon de pouvoir l'embrasser comme ça sans avoir peur de saigner à blanc…

Tout en pensant cela, il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur le sang qui coulait dans le cou du demi-yôkai et les traces rouges aux coins de sa bouche.

Il s'arracha à leur baiser et saisit entre ses mains le visage du roux.

« Oh Gojyo ! Pardon…Pardon !

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Non, ça ne va pas, tu saignes de la jugulaire ! »

Effectivement, il devenait pâle comme la mort.

Aussitôt, le brun posa ses mains autour du cou de son amant et l'entoura d'un halo de ki réchauffant.

La minute d'après, les plaies étaient refermées et Gojyo reprenait des couleurs. Il sourit. Les doigts de l'ancien instituteur effleurèrent ses lèvres, prêt à soigner les coupures buccales du métis. Mais celui-ci lui prit doucement les poignets, secouant la tête.

« Je veux garder une marque de notre nuit. »

Hakkai baissa les yeux, eut un léger sourire.

Gojyo, lui releva le menton, l'embrassa, l'allongeant au passage.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser, leurs mains respectives glissant le long de leurs corps.

Puis : « Gojyo…

-Mmh ?

-Ça ne t'as pas…Dégoûté ? Mon corps, ma violence… »

Le métis le fixa. S'il venait de lui dire qu'il un extra-terrestre venu pour envahir la Terre et qu'il venait de lui implanter un embryon d'alien dans le corps, destiné à le dévorer de l'intérieur et faire exploser son ventre, il n'aurait pas affiché un air plus surpris.

« Ca va pas de dire des trucs pareils ? » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les draps et en se glissant dessous, emportant son amant avec lui. Il le serra fort contre son torse, l'embrassa furtivement et nouveau.

Puis son doigt retraça de mémoire le tracé des feuilles qui parcouraient le corps du brun un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Hakkai se tendit et frissonna.

Lui aussi connaissait par cœur ce tracé.

Les bras du tabou se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui.

« J'aime ce que tu es. »

Et Hakkai se détendit.

Si Gojyo l'aimait comme ça, il pouvait s'accepter.

Plus facilement.

Fin

« Boogie wonderlaaaand…Boooooogie Wonderlaaaaaaaaand ! »

Ah, hum, vous avez déjà fini ? désolée, je chantais… (Comment ça je chante des chansons bizarres ? Ha ha ! Celle qui reconnaît la chanson aura une fic dédicacée avec pairing de son choix /Faudrait déjà qu'elle fasse le Kadaj/Séphiroth qu'elle a promis à son amie Lakitoraï…/)

Et voilà, une nouvelle fic de finie !

#FINIE LES AUTRES AVANT D'EN FAIRE D'AUTRE !#

Oh, silence, conscience !

#Mais tu ne penses donc pas à tes pauvres fans qui attendent la suite de tes fics XXX Holic, One piece ou autre ? Tu n'as pas de cœur ?#

Erh…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous…

Ps : Espère que le lemon ne vous a pas traumatisé. Stop. Idée venue lors d'une insomnie. Stop. Ne pas m'en vouloir. Stop. Terminé. Stop.


End file.
